


Spider man: ¿Hogar dulce hogar?

by Julia_Is_Not_Here



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Gwen (Comics), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase One Compliant, Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Three Compliant, Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two Compliant, Multi, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Is_Not_Here/pseuds/Julia_Is_Not_Here
Summary: Esta pequeña historia ocurre inmediatamente después de la revelación al final de Far From Home.Narra la caótica vida de Peter Parker en un mundo que sabe su identidad secreta, y con otra superheroína arácnida llegando a Midtown High...
Relationships: Betty Brant & Gwen Stacy, Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Kudos: 1





	1. Nuestro amigable vecino...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solo un día normal en la vida de Peter Parker... de no ser por la prensa, claro.

Seis de la mañana, hora a la que suena el despertador del amigable vecino de Queens, Peter Parker. A estas horas de la madrugada el cielo aun está oscuro y las luces del departamento están apagadas. Sin embargo esto cambia cuando la Tía May, todavía en pijama, enciende la luz del pasillo como de costumbre.

> **MAY (bostezando):** El sol brilla, Pete. Levántate o llegarás tarde otra vez

Peter se limita a cubrir su cabeza con una almohada.

> **MAY:** Levántate, _Sloth Man_

May enciende la luz del cuarto y se retira, dejando la puerta abierta.

Peter solo responde con un sonido ininteligible, sin querer admitir que el sueño ha terminado. En una media hora, Pete ya se ha levantado de la cama, se ha puesto su ropa, ha comido un desayuno ligero y se ha peinado, todo en piloto automático (o “modo zombi”, como lo llama May).

Finalmente Pete se despide de su tía y dirige hacia la puerta para salir. Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta, se ve abrumado por una pared de reporteros amontonados en la entrada de su casa, quienes lo invaden con una avalancha de flashes de cámara y preguntas. 

Peter, entrando en pánico, cierra la puerta en sus narices.

> **MAY:** Por dios, ¿Siguen ahí los reporteros?
> 
> **PETER:** Sí, ¡deben llevar ahí toda la noche!
> 
> **MAY:** Eso debe violar todos los protocolos de seguridad contra incendios, estoy segura
> 
> **PETER:** Sí, y necesito llegar a la escuela en media hora o la señora Warren me va a matar. Si tenemos suerte nos pondrá a hacer un trabajo extra a Ned y a mí y… 

Peter guarda silencio, como si una idea acabara de llegar a su mente.

Su tía lo mira, confundida.

> **PETER:** ¿Dijiste incendios?

Momentos más tarde, un gancho con un encendedor atado a un extremo se asoma por la rendija superior de la puerta. Se extiende torpemente hasta que finalmente se coloca justo en frente del detector de humo. Luego un pequeño chispazo y la alarma empieza a sonar, soltando agua sobre el pasillo y sobre todos los reporteros ahí amontonados.

*** 

Siete de la mañana. Una hora bastante movida en Nueva York. Los oficinistas salen al trabajo y los niños entran a la escuela. Las calles se atiborran de automóviles y el metro se llena a reventar. 

Entre aquellos coches se encuentra el vehículo del peculiar periodista, editor del diario online El Clarín, J.J. Jameson. Su cabello se ha caído gracias al constante estrés de su trabajo, sumado a un temperamento menos que amigable.

En cuanto entra por la puerta principal de las oficinas, un empleado le ofrece su café habitual. Él lo acepta sin siquiera voltear a verlo, mientras camina por el pasillo entre los cubículos de los periodistas.

Finalmente se sienta en el escritorio colocado frente a unas cámaras y luces, listo para narrar la editorial matutina de “elclarin.net".

El staff corre a sus posiciones, y J.J. se limita a aclarar la garganta y poner el café fuera de cuadro. Todos se acoplan a su tempo incluso sin que dé instrucciones, pues si el Clarín fuera una orquesta, Jonah Jameson vendría siendo el director más malhumorado que existe.

Se escucha una voz resonando en el set.

_“al aire en 5, 4, 3, 2…”_

La transmisión comienza.

J.J. mira directamente a la cámara, respira por unos instantes y finalmente comienza a hablar en un tono solemne.

> **Jonah:** Vivimos tiempos oscuros, amigos. Desde la muerte de Tony Stark, un gran vacío de poder se ha cernido sobre el planeta. Y, como seguramente saben, no solo Tony se ha ido. Steve Rogers, Capitán América, siempre será recordado como un leal y valiente soldado que daría lo que fuera por proteger a su gente, no solo de América, sino del mundo.
> 
> El grupo de superhumanos conocido como “Los Vengadores” se ha desintegrado, pero las amenazas a las que se enfrentaban continúan atentando contra el funcionamiento de la sociedad y la vida del planeta.
> 
> Y ahora, a la lista de héroes caídos podemos sumar al bondadoso viajero interdimensional Quentin Beck, alias Misterio. Un poderoso héroe que tenía el potencial de llenar los zapatos del difunto Tony Stark.
> 
> Desafortunadamente, su vida terminó prematuramente gracias a las egoístas acciones del autoproclamado “Heredero de Iron Man”, Spider Man, cuyo nombre real, ahora sabemos, es Peter Benjamin Parker.
> 
> De verdad son tiempos oscuros, amigos.
> 
> Yo les pregunto a los miembros de mi querida audiencia: ¿Por qué confiaríamos en alguien que nos ocultó por tanto tiempo la verdad de su identidad?
> 
> ¿En qué clase de mundo vivimos, en donde un niño de dieciséis años puede acceder a un sistema de defensa a su antojo y ordenar un ataque de drones contra Londres?

J.J. se detiene un momento, en lo que parece ser una pausa dramática. En realidad se trata de un momento de calentamiento, en el que su vasos sanguíneos se dilatan, la sangre se calienta y corre al cerebro, su corazón late más rápido. Su ira, como vapor de una olla de presión, se acumula más y más hasta que finalmente estalla.

> **JONAH:** ¡Esto es totalmente inaceptable! ¡Spider Man es un criminal y como un criminal ha sido expuesto! ¡Es una amenaza! Peter Parker es una amenaza! ¡Si por mi fuera…!

_***_

La imagen de Jonah Jameson se congela cuando Flash Thompson presiona el botón de pausa en su teléfono. Desde la pantalla de su celular, el amargado reportero se ve considerablemente menos intimidante, con su enrojecido rostro reducido a unos cuantos centímetros de ancho.

El barullo de los pasillos de Midtown High disfraza el gélido silencio que cae los siguientes segundos. Tres chicos, que presenciaron la transmisión, miran incómodamente a Flash, como si esperaran que comenzara a hablar, pero en realidad estuvieran deseando lo contrario.

Betty se encuentra entre esos tres chicos, y le ruega a Flash con los ojos que no haga el ridículo.

Flash se da cuenta de esto, pero como buen admirador de Spider Man que es, decide que no puede quedarse callado.

> **FLASH:** Chicos, esto no tiene ningún sentido. Si se detienen a analizarlo, verán que Peter Parker no puede ser Spider Man. Para empezar, Peter es pobre, ¿de donde sacaría dinero para sus trajes? He visto sus _gadgets_ de cerca y sé que no son baratos. Además, el que luchó junto a Misterio fue Mono Nocturno, no Spider Man. Mono Nocturno es la verdadera amenaza…

Flash continúa soltando una verborrea conspiranoica con la facilidad del presentador de un programa de misterios. Sus compañeros intercambian miradas entre ellos, buscando la menor oportunidad para escapar de la conversación.

De pronto, Betty ve pasar a MJ detrás de Flash y aprovecha la oportunidad sin dudarlo.

> **BETTY:** ¡Hey, MJ! ¡Espérame!

MJ aligera el paso y permite a Betty alcanzarla.

> **BETTY (aliviada):** Muchas gracias
> 
> **MJ:** Te veías desesperada
> 
> **BETTY:** Sí. Flash se volvió loco desde que salió esa noticia. Se la pasa hablando sobre Spider Man y Peter y el Mono…
> 
> **MJ:** Bueno, ¿puedes culparlo? En realidad toda la escuela habla de eso. Sus pequeños cerebros son fácilmente influenciados por los medios de comunicación lavándoles el cerebro
> 
> **BETTY:** ¿Entonces no crees que pueda ser Peter?

MJ niega nerviosamente con la cabeza, tratando de aparentar indiferencia. Esto solamente parece aumentar la confusión de Betty, pero justo cuando ella se dispone a indagar, ambas se topan repentinamente con Ned, quien viene caminando en la dirección opuesta.

> **NED (sin aliento):** MJ… Betty. Hola. ¿De casualidad no han visto a Peter? 

Ambas hacen un gesto de negación en respuesta. Al ver esto, Ned maldice en un idioma que probablemente solo exista en un juego de rol.

> **MJ:** Vaya, todos están desesperados esta mañana
> 
> **NED:** ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Si nos toca ser el primer equipo en exponer y él llega tarde estamos fritos! ¡En época de evaluación la señora Warren se convierte una carnicera!
> 
> **BETTY:** Hey, tranquilo. Si eso pasa, Samantha y yo nos ofreceremos como voluntarias para pasar primero
> 
> **NED:** ¡Gracias! En serio.Te lo agradecería eternamente. ¿Segura que Samantha está bien con eso?
> 
> **BETTY:** No es nada. Siempre nos ha gustado… ser el primer equipo. Sí.

Los tres caminan hacia el salón de clases, mientras MJ comenta que ella no tiene que preocuparse de ese tipo de cosas porque expondrá sola, y aclarando que se ofrecerá de voluntaria después de Betty si Peter sigue sin llegar.

Así, dejan atrás a Flash Thompson, que continúa monologando acerca de cómo todo es un complot para que Wakanda entregue todo su vibranio a los rusos, soltando su torrente de palabras sobre el último compañero que no ha logrado escapar de la conversación.

***

Siete y media. Hora en la que todas las clases ya han comenzado y los pasillos de la escuela se han vaciado. Y en esta ocasión, también resulta ser la hora en la que Peter Parker llega a la escuela.

Tras un breve vistazo para asegurarse de que no hay moros en la costa, Peter corre hacia su casillero. En cuanto llega a éste, se percata inmediatamente de que la puerta metálica ha sido rayada con tinta indeleble.

_“Spider-Fraude”_ , dice claramente con letras deformes.

Peter simplemente suspira y quita el candado, saca sus cosas y corre a clase.

Al llegar al salón, Peter intenta abrir la puerta lo más sigilosamente posible. Según él no emite ruido alguno, o al menos, ninguno que sonara por encima de la voz de MJ exponiendo sobre la vida de Nikola Tesla. Sin embargo, desde el instante en el que atraviesa el umbral, Peter puede sentir la penetrante mirada de la Señora Warren.

Pete decide caminar directo hacia su asiento junto a Ned, evitando contacto visual en todo momento.

> **NED (susurrando):** ¿Donde estabas?
> 
> **PETER (susurrando):** Lo siento mucho. Había una horda de reporteros amontonados contra la puerta de mi casa. Tuve que activar la alarma de incendios para poder salir…

De pronto, ambos sienten los fríos ojos de la profesora posados sobre ellos, y como si un gélido hechizo los paralizara, guardan total silencio y miran hacia el frente de inmediato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Que tal! Espero que lo estén disfrutando hasta ahora.  
> Gwen Stacy ya aparecerá en el próximo capítulo. Y Ned propondrá una muy mala idea...
> 
> ( Y por cierto, pueden seguirme en Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/Luna-Digital-100757615001924 )


	2. Arañas, tambores y malas ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llega la hora del descanso en Midtown High.  
> Ned propone una descabellada idea para sacarse a la prensa de encima.  
> Betty conoce a su nueva amiga, pero ella no es lo que parece.

Diez de la mañana. La campana ha sonado y las clases se han suspendido temporalmente. Como de costumbre, la mayoría de los estudiantes se han reunido en el comedor y un indefinido barullo rebota sin cesar en las paredes de la sala gigante.

Peter y MJ están sentados en una de las mesas al fondo, tratando de tomar su almuerzo, ignorando la ocasional mirada hostil dirigida vagamente hacia ellos.

Silencio.

Peter intenta refugiar su atención en su no muy apetitoso sandwich. Enfrasca su mirada en la corteza de pan con marcas de tostadora usada. El olor a quemado es penetrante, pero confortablemente familiar.

MJ mira a Peter, comprendiendo exactamente lo que ocurre. A ella tampoco le agrada la situación. Ella, tan acostumbrada a ser invisible, aborrece la atención de cualquier tipo; y desde que salió aquella noticia, todos en la escuela la miran extraño también a ella.

Finalmente, decide romper el silencio.

> **MJ:** ¿Sabes? El otro día leí sobre una caricatura perdida de Mickey Mouse muy perturbadora.

Peter levanta la cabeza, confundido.

> **MJ:** La encontraran unos ejecutivos de Disney. Pero era tan terrorífica que tuvieron que llamar al guardia de seguridad para que terminara de verla por ellos…
> 
> **PETER:** ¿En serio?
> 
> **MJ:** Sí. Se supone que está guardada en los archivos de Disney, acumulando polvo. Pero alguien intentó recrear el video y esa versión está en internet
> 
> **PETER:** Cool. ¿Sabes? Siempre me pareció que Mickey se veía un poco… perverso
> 
> **MJ:** Pero qué le vamos a hacer. Disney es dueño de nuestra infancia
> 
> **PETER:** Y también de Star Wars. A veces creo que de nuestra alma 
> 
> **MJ:** ¿Tal vez Misterio comenzó trabajando para Disney?

Ambos ríen. Pero en eso, unas risas a sus espaldas interrumpen su conversación. Brad y sus amigos parecen estar reunidos alrededor del celular de alguien.

De pronto, el teléfono de Parker recibe un mensaje. Él lo abre y ve una imagen diseñada para burlarse de él: Se trata de un sujeto vestido de Spider Man para una fiesta infantil, que falló en hacer una pirueta y terminó en el suelo. El rostro de Peter había sido recortado con photoshop y colocado encima de la foto original.

> **BRAD:** ¡Hey, Parker! ¿Podrías ir a la fiesta de mi hermanita? Te pagaría extra por mostrar ese truco

Sus amigos miran a Brad con admiración.

> **AMIGO 1:** Mis respetos, Brad
> 
> **AMIGO 2:** Qué valor, soldado
> 
> **BRAD (dando la espalda a Peter):** Les dije, yo no le tengo miedo a la Araña

Peter contiene sus ganas de responder y se voltea hacia MJ.

> **PETER:** ¿Quieres terminar de comer en el salón?

Ella asiente.

***

Diez de la mañana con diez minutos, y el descanso continúa en Midtown High. 

En el aula vacía, Ned se encuentra sentado en su pupitre, dibujando entusiasmado con unos gastados marcadores en su cuaderno.

En eso dos personas entran al salón.  


Ned cierra la libreta de golpe, impulsado por una desproporcionada descarga de adrenalina. Sin embargo, al ver que se trata de Peter y MJ, su nerviosismo parece desvanecerse por completo.

MJ lo mira, desconcertada.

> **MJ:** Bien… eso no se ve sospechoso en lo absoluto

Ned, en vez de responder, echa una mirada furtiva alrededor para asegurarse de que no hay nadie más en el cuarto. Luego, con un gesto le pide a Peter que cierre la puerta.

Tras un breve titubeo, Peter la cierra.

Entonces, Ned les pide a los dos que se acerquen al pupitre. 

Ambos lo hacen sin cuestionarlo. 

Una vez que están lo suficientemente cerca, Ned comienza a hablar.

> **NED:** Bien, estamos viviendo una crisis. Peter está en la mira de la prensa y su identidad secreta está comprometida. Eso pone en riesgo el funcionamiento completo de los Web Warriors…
> 
> **PETER:** Espera… ¿los “Web Warriors”?
> 
> **NED:** Oh, así es como nos llamo en mi mente. Antes éramos el Dúo Arácnido, pero desde que MJ se nos unió, ya no podemos usar ese nombre, y “El Trío Arácnido” se presta a malentendidos ¡Pero ese no es el punto! Lo que quería decir es que tengo un plan

Ned coloca su mano sobre su cuaderno y abre la tapa lentamente.

> **NED:** Les presento… ¡la armadura Iron Spider, Mark II !

Peter y MJ miran el dibujo atónitos, sin decir una palabra. 

El traje tiene un diseño diferente a los anteriores. Esta vez, está coloreado únicamente con rojo y dorado, sin telarañas o zonas azules. De su espalda se despliegan cuatro brazos mecánicos con pequeñas cámaras de video en los extremos.

> **PETER:** Oye… ¡esto de hecho es muy bueno! No sabía que podías dibujar así
> 
> **NED:** Oh, es solo un pasatiempo. Pero la verdadera cuestión es cómo esto resolverá nuestros problemas…

Silencio.

> **MJ:** Ok… ¿exactamente como resolverá esto nuestros problemas?

Ned había estado esperando esa pregunta, así que reacciona emocionado. 

> **NED:** Iron Man era Tony Stark, y él no tenía poderes; todo lo hacía la armadura, ¿no lo ven?. Ésta armadura le permitiría a un humano normal columpiarse sin dislocarse los hombros, y con unos guantes magnéticos podemos imitar tu pegajosidad en algunas superficies. Y también con esas cámaras en los brazos mecánicos podemos tener vista de 360 grados, con un algoritmo que responda automáticamente a los peligros, simulando así tu “punzada Peter”…
> 
> **PETER:** ¡Woah, woah!, ¿estás sugiriendo que les fabrique a ustedes un traje de Spider Man?
> 
> **MJ:** No gracias. Yo no vuelvo a columpiarme de una telaraña
> 
> **NED:** ¡Pero es el plan perfecto para sacarte a la prensa de encima! No necesitamos pelear contra supervillanos ni nada de eso, solo necesitamos usarlo unos minutos mientras tú estás en otro lado. Nos ponemos el traje, atrapamos a algún ladrón común, ¡y listo tienes la coartada perfecta!

Peter contempla la opción. Suena tentadora, pero al mismo tiempo parece arriesgada. Él más que nadie sabe que las cosas se pueden poner impredecibles cuando sale a patrullar como Spider Man, y sin embargo, nueve de cada diez veces no hay nada interesante que hacer más que columpiarse por ahí.

Finalmente suspira y da una respuesta.

> **PETER:** Lo siento, Ned. No puedo ponerlos en peligro así

Él baja la mirada, decepcionado.

***

Mientras tanto, en otro salón…

El acelerado ritmo de los tambores comienza a sonar, acompañado de una primera guitarra y el bajo. Tocan la frase una vez, otra vez y otra vez. Una segunda guitarra se une a la fiesta, primero golpeando las cuerdas enmudecidas, y luego con un acorde destellando rápidamente.

Los instrumentos se callan, dejando a la segunda guitarra brillar por un momento con su propio riff. Luego, todos entran de nuevo, revelando lo que será el ritmo por la mayoría de la canción.

_“Brian_

_Top marks for not trying…_

_So kind of you to bless us_

_With your effortlessness_

_We're grateful, so strangely comforted”_

Gwen Stacy, sentada en su pupitre, escucha la música en sus auriculares azules. Sus ojos están cerrados y sus manos se mueven ligeramente al ritmo de la batería mientras su cabeza marca el tiempo.

De pronto, algo interrumpe su sesión musical interna. 

Al sentirse observada, Gwen abre los ojos, y para su sorpresa, se encuentra con que una curiosa chica de pelo rubio la está mirando. La desconocida la ve con curiosidad, como si fuera un bicho raro, pero no necesariamente en un mal sentido.

Instintivamente, Gwen se quita los audífonos.

> **BETTY:** ¿Eres nueva?

Con una serie de parpadeos rápidos, Gwen se sacude completamente del trance musical.

> **GWEN:** Soy estudiante de intercambio
> 
> **BETTY:** _Cool_ , ¿de donde eres?
> 
> **GWEN:** Uh… ¿De Brooklyn?

Silencio.

Es casi como si la respuesta hubiera matado la conversación. Betty, esperando recibir como respuesta un lugar más remoto, parece haberse quedado súbitamente sin temas de conversación.

Gwen tampoco sabe qué decir, así que, incómodamente, desvía su mirada hacia la ventana.

> **BETTY:** Entonces… ¿Tocas la batería?

Gwen asiente con la cabeza. 

Sin embargo, luego de unos segundos, comienza a preguntarse de dónde ha sacado la desconocida esa idea; después de todo, solo estaba escuchando música en sus audífonos.

Su Betty parece darse cuenta de esto, y responde entre risas.

> **BETTY:** Estabas moviendo tus manos y haciendo ruiditos con la boca

Gwen, se encoge sobre sí misma, ligeramente avergonzada, y mira a su alrededor para ver si alguien más la escuchó. Aparentemente nadie en el salón se dio cuenta; las pocas personas en el aula están o bien platicando entre ellas, u ocupadas en su celular.

> **BETTY:** No te preocupes, creo que es genial
> 
> **GWEN:** Eh… ¿Gracias?
> 
> **BETTY:** Mi nombre es Betty. Betty Brant
> 
> **GWEN:** Soy Gwen Stacy

Betty extiende su mano y Gwen la estrecha.

> **BETTY:** Guau… Tienes una herida en el brazo. ¿Qué te pasó?
> 
> **GWEN:** Yo… eh… me caí de… mi bicicleta

Betty la mira, incrédula. Es evidente que no se ha tragado la excusa. Pero por algún motivo, decide no hacer más preguntas.

> **BETTY:** Me caes bien. ¿Te interesaría tocar en una banda? Estamos buscando baterista
> 
> **GWEN:** Uh… seguro
> 
> **BETTY:** ¡Genial! Ven, te presentaré a las demás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué tal?  
> En el próximo capítulo ya saldrá Ghost Spider, y explicaré como Gwen obtuvo su herida. Estoy entusiasmada por escribirlo. ¿Pueden adivinar contra quién se estará enfrentando?
> 
> ( Y por cierto, pueden seguirme en Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/Luna-Digital-100757615001924 )


End file.
